sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blask Księżyca
= W skrócie = = Wyjaśnienie = Roza Hathaway jest dampirką czyli pół człowiekiem pół wampirem. Kiedyś chodziła do akademii wampirów. Sprawiała same kłopoty bójkami z chłopakami za co została ukarana dodatkowymi lekcjami z przystojnym strażnikiem Dymitrem. Oboje się w sobie zakochali jednak podczas balu, na pełnokrwiste wampiry napadły Chimery porywając kilkanaście osób. '' ''Dampiry ruszyły im na ratunek. Niestety jej ukochany został zmieniony w Chimerę, a przez to iż wcześnie przysięgli sobie zabić drugą osobę gdy się przemieni. Roza wyrusza do Francji... '' Chimera - wampir który jest w połowie martwy, a w połowie żywy. Można je rozpoznać po czerwonych oczach. Żywią się krwią ludzi, wampirów oraz dampirów.'' = Opowiadanie = Z moich oczu leciały łzy, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co stało się wczoraj. Łkałam żałośnie, a przecież nigdy w życiu nie płakałam. Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi próbowałam zamknąć walizkę. Wiedziałam że to co zamierzam zrobić to jedyne wyjście by zakończyć ten rozdział w moim życiu. Wzięłam głęboki wdech by się uspokoić. Wyjęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam po taksówkę. Stanęłam przed drzwiami do swojego nowego liceum „Słodki Amoris” czasami zastanawiam się skąd ludzie biorą takie nazwy i to jeszcze dla liceum?! Pokręciłam głową ze zrezygnowaniem, kiedy wyciągnęłam rękę by otworzyć drzwi które nagle otworzyły się. Gwałtownie cofnęłam się dzięki czemu nie oberwałam nimi. Chyba jestem winna mojej wcześniejszej szkole przeprosiny, bo w końcu na coś się przydały moje wcześniejsze treningi. W futrynie staną białowłosy chłopak z czarnymi końcówkami. Miał dwukolorowe oczy co dziwnie wyglądało, jednak najdziwniejsze było na koniec, czyli jego ubiór. Jeżeli się nie mylę był to strój wiktoriański. Jak jemu nie jest w tym GORĄCO?! -Nic ci się nie stało?- zapytał, miał przyjemnie melodyjny głos. -Nie. Na szczęście cofnęłam się.- odpowiedziałam. -Przepraszam nie przedstawiłem się. Lysander. -Rosa. Przepraszam, ale śpieszę się.- powiedziałam patrząc wymownie na korytarz za jego plecami. Jednak on nie ruszył się ani o milimetr tylko przyglądał się mojej szyi. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie że nie zasłoniłam sobie tatuażów na niej. Szybko zasłoniłam sobie je ręką i przepchnęłam się przez drzwi siłą(której mam pod dostatkiem). Przez telefon zostałam poinformowana że mam się udać do Pokoju Gospodarzy. Westchnęła micho zrezygnowana kiedy zobaczyłam jak duży jest ten budynek. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, moją uwagę przykuł niebiesko włosy chłopak, wyglądający zresztą na miłego. A co mi tam? -Przepraszam, ale możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Pokój Gospodarz?- zapytałam go, ten tylko uśmiechną się. -Jesteś ta nowa? –zapytał się, a ja przytaknęłam ruchem głowy, uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększył się.Bez ostrzeżenia chwycił mnie za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w jakąś stronę. -Zaprowadzę cię tam i przedstawię kilku osobom. -Nie musisz. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie jest ten Pokój i sama trafię.- błagałam go próbując się uwolnić. -Jesteś nowa więc moim dzisiejszym zadaniem jest ci pomóc zaaklimatyzować się tutaj. -Zadaniem?- zapytałam jednak nie odpowiedział mi, ponieważ zaczął machać energicznie go kogoś. -Peggy!!!- wdarł się na cały korytarz zwracając na nas uwagę wszystkich uczniów. Nim się obejrzałam stanęła przed nami dziewczyna jakieś 5 centymetrów mniejsza ode mnie. Miała krótkie fioletowe włosy,niebieskie oczy i twarz pokrytą piegami. -Czemu się tak wydzierasz?!- powiedziała uniesionym głosem jednak, kiedy spojrzała na mnie uśmiechnęła się.Boże co oni z tym mają? -To ty jesteś tą nową?! Tak się cieszę że cię spotkałam, nawet nie wiesz jak dyrektorka strzegła twoich dokumentów i nie mogłam się niczego o tobie dowiedzieć…- w tym czasie usłyszałam dzwonek, który okazał się moim wybawieniem. -Wiecie milo was było poznać, ale spieszę się na lekcje.- ulotniłam się najszybciej jak mogłam w kierunku Sali biologicznej. Kiedy nauczyciel przedstawił mnie klasie, usiadłam w ostatniej ławce przy oknie odprowadzona ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Lekcje mijały mi szybko za co dziękowałam w duchu i o dziwo nie spotkałam nikogo "dziwnego". Wiem długo mnie nie było więc wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Nie wyjaśnia on nic jednak jest takim jakby to powiedzieć małym wprowadzeniem do trzeciego rozdziału. Wczorajszego dnia poznałam jeszcze głównego gospodarza, Rozalię, Alexa, Violettę oraz jak to oni siebie nazywają muzyków w których skład wchodził Lysander, był to chłopak którego spotkałam przy wejściu, zdziwiłam się że tak dziwnie zachowywał się w mojej obecności w końcu mógł pomyśleć że to zwykłe tatuaże. Kastiel to natomiast inna historia zachowywał się jakby był pępkiem świat, a wobec mnie był arogancki i złośliwy nazwał mnie "laską", czasami żałowałam że nie mogę wyjąć mojego sztyletu i zadźgać go tak by umierał w męczarniach .Zastanawiam się jak ludzie mogą być naiwni i głupi skoro przez stulecia nie zauważali obecności innych istot. Otwierałam właśnie drzwi do mieszkania mojej zmarłej już kilka lat temu babci, która przepisała mi je. Jak to ona mówiła? "Żebym mogła uciec od innych i odnaleźć sens swojego życia", uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Przeszłam przez krótki korytarz rzucając torbę na ciemną drewnianą podłogę jednak nim weszłam do swojego pokoju usłyszałam dzwonek. -Ciekawe kto to.- mruknęłam pod nosem otwierając drzwi. Po drugiej stronie zobaczyłam niebiesko-włosego chłopaka. Miał różowe oczy i wielkiego banana który chyba miał być jego ustami, obok niego stała białowłosa Rozalia, którą zapamiętałam tylko dzięki jej siwym włosom. -Jak fajnie że jesteś już w domu!- krzyknęła dziewczyna rzucając mi się na szyję jednak przewidziałam jej ruch i szybko uskoczyłam w bok sprawiając że zachwiała się. -Mam dwa pytania. Pierwsze, skąd znacie mój adres? Drugie, po co tu przyszliście?- zmrużyłam oczy. Nie miałam czasu na takie żadne pogaduchy, nie w moim zawodzie. Oboje zarumienili się lekko jednak mało mnie to obchodziło. -My tu przychodzimy z wizytą przyjacielską!- powiedział chłopak próbując się przed czymś bronić. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. -No dobra zacznijmy inaczej. Po co przyszliście?- zapytałam najbardziej miłym głosem na jaki było mnie stać. -Pomyśleliśmy że skoro jesteś tutaj nowa...- zaczęła dziewczyna. -...to zabierzemy cię na zakupy!- dokończył za nią. Jego oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem, a moje... znużeniem. -A leżeli ja nie chcę?- zapytałam ciekawa ich odpowiedzi. oparłam się o futrynę drzwi, a ręce skrzyżowałam na piersi. -Będziemy cię nachodzić.- odpowiedziała z dziwnym uśmiechem Rozalia. -Nie pomyliliście może mojego mieszkania z psychiatrykiem?- zapytała już mocno zdenerwowana. Co oni sobie myśleli?! Głupie ludzkie istoty. Spojrzeli na siebie po czym kiwnęli głowami po czym różowooki złapał mnie za ręce i wyciągną z mieszkania tak szybko iż nie mogłam zareagować, a Rozalia zatrzasnęła drzwi. -Co wy robicie?!- krzyknęłam próbując wyrwać się z objęć chłopaka jednak był zbyt silny jak dla mnie. -Jak to to?- zapytała zdziwiona białowłosa. -Na zakupy!- krzyknęli oboje tak głośno że o mało co mnie ogłuchłam. Trafiłam do wariatkowa, pomyślałam w danej chwili. Minęły jakieś dwie godziny odkąd zostałam bezczelnie porwana i to przez kogo?! Przez ludzkie nastolatki! Przysiadłam na pobliskiej ławce, a torby z ubraniami położyłam obok siebie. -I jak miną dzień?- zapytał mnie chłopak siadając po mojej prawej stronie, a Rozalia po lewej. Oboje wpatrywali się we mnie z wyczekującymi spojrzeniami. -To najbardziej zmarnowany i szalony dzień w moim życiu.- powiedziałam ku ich zaskoczeniu. -Jak to?!- krzyknęli jednocześnie niedowierzająco. Na moich ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. -Tak to, a i dzięki za zajęcie czasu.- powiedziałam na odchodne wstając , wzięłam do ręki zakupy i ruszyłam szybkim krokiem w stronę mieszkania. O mało co i bym się zapomniała! A przecież mam misję do wykonania. za oknem panowała już mroczna noc którą tak kochałam, blade promienie księżyca muskały moją skórę. Wciągnęłam w płuca zimne powietrze jednak nie by to jedyny zapach który poczułam. Poczułam ciepły oddech na szyi,a zapach cynamonu i wanilii stał się wręcz namacalny. Gwałtownie odwróciłam się i odskoczyłam w tył. Czarnowłosa istota odpowiedziała mi tylko śmiechem. Groźnym i pozbawionym uczuć jakie kiedyś odczuwałam słysząc go. -Dymitr...- mój szept był cichy, a ręka która trzymała sztylet przymocowany do paska zesztywniała. Jego kiedyś piękne oczy w kolorze brązu stały się czerwone niczym krew którą teraz się żywił,a cera stała się blada niczym kartka papieru. -Kiedyś inaczej na mnie reagowałaś.- powiedział zakładając ręce na piersi. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu. -Wiedziałem że nie będziesz umiała...- nie dokończył. -Czego?!- zapytałam podniesionym głosem. Nie spuszczałam z niego wzroku. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć że zmienił się w takie... coś. -Zabić mnie. Za bardzo mnie kochasz.- odpowiedział podchodząc do mnie, powolnym , wręcz leniwym krokiem. -Kochałam Dymitriego, ty jesteś tylko pustą skorupą!- krzyknęłam biegnąc w jego stronę, w prawej ręce miałam srebrny sztylet stworzony w tym samym celu co ja. Do zabijania. Niestety by szybsz niż myślałam i w ostatniej sekundzie uczylił się przed moim ciosem. -Nie tego cię uczyłem Roza.- powiedział kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowania.- Pamiętasz może naszą pierwszą lekcję?- zapytał przyglądając mi się. -Nigdy się nie wahaj i nie wypuszczaj sztyletu.- szepnęłam. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam o co mu chodziło. W ręku nie czułam sztyletu... Szybko jak na mnie co nie? -Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku pod ciepłą pierzyną. Próbowałam wstać jednak w tej samej chwili poczułam ostry ból z tyłu głowy. Złapałam się za obandażowane czoło. Chwila jak to obandażowane? Co się wczoraj stało? Wzięłam do ręki swoją komórkę która leżała na nocnym stoliku tuż obok łóżka. Na wyświetlaczu miałam jakieś pięć nieodebranych połączeń od Lissy i kilkanaście wiadomości od Lucka. Dotknęłam swojej szyi, a kiedy poczułam dwa chropowate punkty na niej z przerażeniem pobiegłam do łazienki i przyjrzałam się temu w lustrze. Ujrzałam ślady po ugryzieniu, źrenice moich oczu rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy zaczęły pojawiać się w mojej głowie, a z ust wydobył się tylko jedno słowo... -Dymitr.- szepnęłam oblizując suche wargi. Wiedziałam że to on zostawił te ślady, jednak dlaczego jeszcze żyję? Przecież chciał mnie zabić. z moich oczu leciały łzy, których nie mogłam, a może nawet nie chciałam hamować. Jestem do niczego. Nie mogę nawet wypełnić przysięgi Oparłam się o drzwi, a rękami objęłam kolana w których ukryłam twarz. Słone łzy spływały po mojej twarzy by potem zmoczyć fioletową bluzkę. Spóźniłam się na pierwszą lekcję jednak zdążyłam na historię prowadzoną przez nauczyciela w podeszłym wieku. Wkładałam właśnie niepotrzebne książki, kątem oka zauważyłam jak jakaś blondynka biegła w moją stronę. Zrobiłam krok w tył, kiedy zatrzasnęłam moją szafkę. Miała jasne kręcone włosy oraz turkusowe oczy które w obecnej chwili rzucały na mnie gromami. -Myślałam że takie jak ty to na ulicy pracują.- powiedziałam patrząc znacząco na jej bluzkę z wyzywającym dekoltem, który mówił sam z siebie. Jej twarz przybrała czerwony kolor, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści tak mocno że kostki stały się białe. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!- krzyknęła wściekła na mnie. W duchu pokręciłam głową z zażenowania. Zauważyłam jak wokół nas zbiera się nie mały tłum uczniów pewnie wyczuwających przyszłą bojkę. -Że właśnie śpię sobie smacznie w łóżku?- zapytałam z ironią w głosie. Licealiści zaśmiali się z mojej wypowiedzi tak samo jak ja, jednak tylko dwie dziewczyny stały jak słupy soli patrząc wyczekująco na blondynkę. -Ty…- powiedziała szykując się mnie uderzyć jednak złapałam jej rękę kilka centymetrów przed moją twarzą i ścisnęłam mocno wbijając jej swoje paznokcie w skórę. Puściłam ją dopiero kiedy krzyknęła z bólu od razu dobiegły do niej jej przyjaciółki. Przez tłumy gapiów przeszedł jasnowłosy chłopak w białej koszuli z niebieskim krawatem i krzyczał że nie ma nic do oglądania oraz żeby się rozeszli bo inaczej będzie zmuszony wezwać dyrektorkę. Jednak mimo to usłyszałam kilka okrzyków podziwu. Co z brednie przecież i tak się o tym dowie! Kiedy tłum gapiów rozszedł się. Chłopak dołączył do grona ‘’wielbicielek plastiku” Chwila jak on miał na imię chyba coś na … - Nataniel! Chyba mi chyba coś zrobiła z ręką!- krzyknęła na całe gardło. No właśnie Nataniel!! -To była samoobrona.- powiedziałam opierając się o szafki. Ręce miałam skrzyżowane na piersi. -Samoobrona?! To ty zaczęłaś!- krzyknęła na mnie dziewczyna z wyglądu przypominająca Azjatkę. Słysząc jej słowa parsknęłam śmiechem. -A czym niby obraziłam wielmożną księżniczkę? Że wkładałam książki do szafki?- zapytałam z sarkazmem. Musze przyznać że jeszcze nigdy się tak dobrzenie bawiłam nie licząc wczorajszych zakupów i prowadzenia lekcji w Akademii bo niby rozmawiałam podczas wykładu, muszę przyznać że nawet dobrze mi poszło omijając wylądowanie na dywaniku. -Tak twoja! Gdybyś nie podrywała Kastiela to do niczego by nie doszło!- odpowiedziała mi szatynka w zielony stroju. Z jej oczu wychodziły sztylety, które gdyby je urzeczywistnić nie zostawiły by po mnie nic. -A kto to Ka... Kasiel?- zapytałam. Nie przychodził mi nikt do głowy chyba że ten czerwony burak co ze wsi uciekł. -Jak ty śmiesz... -Dosyć tych kłótni! Pomóż mi zanieść ją do pielęgniarki.- powiedział blondyn zwracając się do mnie. -Weszła jak głupia to niech chociaż wyjdzie z godnością.- powiedziałam. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Odwróciłam się do nich plecami i poszłam w kierunku odpowiedniej sali. Kiedy weszłam do niej wszyscy odwrócili się w moim kierunku i zaczęli bić brawa. Muszę przyznać że byłam lekko zaskoczona. Bez słowa podeszłam do ostatniej ławki przy oknie odprowadzona zachwyconymi spojrzeniami. Kiedy nauczycielka weszła do klasy wszyscy ucichli jak na komendę i bez słowa zajęli swoje miejsca. -Panienko Hathaway po lekcji proszę się zgłosić do dyrektorki.- mówiąc to posłała mi lodowate spojrzenie. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł białowłosy chłopak chyba Lysander. Przeprosił nauczycielkę i bez zbędnych słów zajął miejsce obok mnie. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach poczułam jak ktoś szturcha mnie w plecy, szybko by nauczycielka nie zauważyła odwróciłam się łapiąc karteczkę. Wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji rozkładając kawałek papieru. To było niesamowite!-Kim Pokazałaś gdzie jej miejsce!- Rozalia Naucz mnie tego!- zachwycony Alex Jak w jakiejś grze! Masz mój szacunek!- Armin Takich wpisów było jeszcze kilkanaście. Chyba cała klasa mi się podpisała. Nim skończyłam czytać zadzwonił dzwonek. Papier schowałam do kieszeni. Szybko spakowałam książki i wyszłam z sali, za mną stał białowłosy. -Dzisiejszej nocy radzę ci uważać.- usłyszałam jak mówi mi to do ucha jednak, kiedy się rozejrzałam chcąc go znaleźć był już daleko na korytarzu Rozmowa u dyrektorki nie była tak różowa jak jej struj. Na początku dziewczyna jak się później okazało Amber kłamała że to niby ja ja pierwsza uderzyłam, jednak kiedy obejrzano nagranie mnie puszczono wolno ze słoną naganą, a ją z wiadrem i ścierką. Wychodząc ze szkoły potknęła się o czarnowłosego chłopaka który leżał na ziemi szukając czegoś. -Uważaj możesz zgnieść mój czip!- krzykną przerażony podnosząc mnie. -Potknęłam się o ciebie, a ty mi tu z jakimś czipem wyskakujesz?!- krzyknęłam na niego wściekła. Nie czekając na jego dalszą reakcje wyminęłam bruneta i szybkim krokiem szłam w stronę pokoju dyrektorki. Kiedy stanęłam przed drzwiami poczułam jak komórka mi wibruje. Od razu wyjęłam ją i odebrałam połączenie nie patrząc kto dzwoni... Od razu wyjęłam ją i odebrałam połączenie nie patrząc kto dzwoni. - Rosa gdzie ty się podziewasz?! Myślisz, że od tak można sobie uciekać z akademii?! - odstawiłam telefon od ucha gdy usłyszałam głosy dyrektorki. Wiedziałam iż mnie nienawidzi, a moja ucieczka ze szkoły jest dla niej idealną okazją do wywalenia mnie. Więc po co dzwoni? - Jak miło panią słyszeć. Stęskniłam się za tym doniosłym głosem. - powiedziałam siadając na brzegu ławki. - To nie jest czas na żarty. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz uciekając? - zapytała już znacznie ciszej jednak w jej głosie można było usłyszeć zdenerwowanie. Rzadko kiedy wyrażała się tym tonem do mnie, ba nawet w mojej obecności do nie używała. - Może jednak od razu przejdziemy do konkretów? - ziewnęłam przeciągając się czym zwróciłam uwagę kilku uczniów którzy jeszcze nie wrócili do domu. - Jak zwykle nieuprzejma. Jednak tym razem masz rację, nie czas na uprzejmości. Wiesz jak każdy, że teraz królowa ma być szczególnie pilnowana. - mówiła szeptem co naprawdę mnie zaintrygowało więc zaczęłam się przysłuchiwać i analizować każde słowo. - Są pogłoski iż jest wśród ktoś nas zdrajca, a królowa dla bezpieczeństwa znajduje się w Paryżu. . . - Więc mam wybadać sprawę. - dokończyłam za nią. Czyli to tak najpierw się chce mnie pozbyć, a teraz kiedy nie chce się ruszyć dupska z miejsca to lituje się nade mną? - W tej chwili jesteś jedyną osobą której mogę ufać. - zamrugałam zdziwiona. Już chciałam jej odpowiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagą jednak ta rozłączyła się. O co jej chodziło? Postradała zmysły, czy jak? Spojrzałam na drzwi od pokoju dyrektorki. Po co ja tutaj szłam? Ach. . . Za dużo pytań jak na jeden dzień. Z cichym westchnieniem wyszłam ze szkoły. Od razu w oczy rzucił mi się ten chłopak o którego się potknęłam. Brunet siedział na ławce w ręku trzymając konsolę w ręku i z wielkim bananem na twarzy grał w najlepsze. Przeszłam obok niego. - Ale z ciebie dziecko. - powiedziałam na tyle głośno by to usłyszał. Ten wychylił błękitne oczy znad ekranu i spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Kojarzę cię . . . - ten tekst o mało mnie nie powalił. Przecież wcześniej się o niego potknęłam! A tak właściwie to on słyszał co do niego powiedziałam? - Ale z ciebie deb . . . - Rosa! - moją jakże inteligentną wypowiedź przerwał krzyk jakiejś dziewczyny. Odwróciłam się robiąc jednocześnie krok do tyłu. Nie ma to jak przewidywać zdarzenia, ponieważ gdy cofnęłam się piegowata dziewczyna wpadła na miejsce gdzie stałam jeszcze chwilę temu. - Czemu się tak wydzierasz? - zapytałam Peggy, która trzymała rękę na piersi próbując złapać oddech. Pochyliła się nad nią. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałam klepiąc ją po plecach kiedy ta zaczęła kaszleć. Ta w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową wprawiając w ruch swoje fioletowawe loczki. Spojrzałam na ziemię gdzie leżała jej plakietka podniosłam ją. - Trzymaj. - podałam jej kawałek plastiku, który momentalnie przyczepiła sobie do ubrania. - Dzięki. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię złapałam. Mam do ciebie sprawę. - zaczęła mówić podnieconym głosem. Coś mi tutaj nie pasowało, jednak jak przystało na mnie nie ruszyłam się z miejsca tylko przełknęłam głośno ślinę. center♦ ♦ ♦/center Takie jedno małe pytanie. Jak ja się w to wplątałam?! Stałam obecnie obok Peggy która co rusz przeszukuje nowe miejsca w poszukiwaniu ulotki bądź jakiegoś formularza. Poruszała się niczym szczur, który przeszukuje śmietnik co doprowadza mnie do szału! - Nie łatwiej byłoby zapytać Nataniela? - pytam upadając zmęczona na sofę przy szklanym stoliku gdzie walają się setki, o ile nie tysiące teczek z dokumentami. Ta odwróciła się w moim kierunku i spojrzał na mnie jakby zobaczyła ducha. - Myślisz, że on by nam pomógł? To spowodowałoby, że nie opuściły by tego pokoju dopóki nie wyszłabym ze szkoły i jeszcze zamkną by go na klucz. A teraz nie marudź tylko szukaj. - rozkazała. Słysząc jej władczy ton nie chciałam się przeciwstawiać. W końcu zachowuje się jakby miała okres, ale kto to wie . . . ? Kiedy wstałam zahaczyłam ręką o brzeg kartki, która upadła na podłogę. Nie chcąc zostawić śladów swojej obecności podnoszę ją czytając zawartość. - Chyba znalazłam to czego szukałaś. - mruknęłam chcąc przeczytać zawartość strony jednak fioletowłosa wyrwała mi go bez uprzedniego uprzedzenia. - Wiedziałam, że z tobą pójdzie mi o wiele szybciej. Miałam takie przeczucie, że masz nosa do takich spraw. - mówiąc to położyła kartkę na stół, wyjęła z torby aparat i zaczęła robić fotki. Jak przypuszczałam do swojej gazetki. - To ja już pójdę. - pożegnałam się. Ta odpowiedziała mi tylko machnięciem ręki co uznałam za zgodę. Gdy wyszłam z pomieszczenia poprawiłam swoją torbę i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Dzisiaj czeka mnie ciężka noc. Jednak pomimo iż wszystkie moje myśli zajmowałam czymś innym nadal gdzieś tam słyszałam głos dyrektorki: Jesteś jedyną osobą której mogę ufać. = Od Autora: = No cóż jest to moje pierwsze tutaj opowiadani więc mam nadzieję że was nie zanudzę. A oto mój blog: http://atramentem-na-papierze.blogspot.com/ Oto moje kochane dzieło: right = Ankieta = ' Podobał ci się "Blask Księżyca" by Hot Girls? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:W toku/przerwane